Vacaciones con Kai
by Chibi Fye
Summary: Los Bladebreakers se van de vacaciones. Kai está estresado y el señor D. les manda a España a pasárselo bien. ¿Sobrevivirá Kai a un ataque sincronizado de teléfonos? Puede.
1. Llamadas, llamadas y llamadas

Kai Angel : Volví con otro fic!

Ray : Kai vuelve ahora mismo aquí

Kai : No quiero

Ray ¡ Kai!

Kai Angel : Bueno, cuando terminéis...

Ray : Kai, cobarde. ¡ Vuelve aquí ahora mismoooo!

Kai Angel : ¬¬U ¡ Qué par!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece y por lo tanto Kai tampoco ToT

**Advertencia: **Este fic no es YAOI

**Dedicatoria: **Este fic se lo dedico a todos mis lectores y, en especial, a **Gini "flor del cerezo",** que me pidió una segunda parte de "Diversión", a raíz de lo cual escribí este nuevo fic de aventuras y sobre todo diversión. ( Nota: aunque Kai sufre al principio, se lo pasa bomba. Kai : ¬¬U )

**LEYENDA**

**- - **Conversación

-" "- conversación telefónica

( ) notas de la autora

* * *

**1.Llamadas, llamadas y más llamadas**

Eran las doce de la noche. En el dojo Kinomiya todos dormían tras un agotador día de entrenamiento. Y cuando digo todos es todos, porque incluso Kai estaba durmiendo. Todo estaba tranquilo y no voy a decir silencioso porque se oían los ronquidos de Tyson incluso desde una manzana atrás.

Teóricamente, al diablo se le ocurre llamar a esas horas a una casa. Teóricamente.

¿ Que a qué viene eso? Muy sencillo. En ese momento, empezó a sonar el teléfono, despertando al único de sueño ligero, osease Kai.

El ruso abrió los ojos de golpe con el corazón a mil por hora ( ¿ Acaso no saben que es malo despertar a la gente bruscamente? Bueno, pues se sabe que con el paso del tiempo se puede llegar a provocar infartos de corazón. Así que , mucho cuidado¿ eh?) y se giró sobre su cama completamente atontado. Descolgó el teléfono y se fue al suelo con el auricular en la mano. Gruñó y miró al objeto con cara de pocos amigos. Se serenó un poco y contestó a la llamada.

- ¿ Diga?

- ¿ Kai? – se oyó a través del auricular.

El mundo se le cayó a los pies al oír aquella voz, que era la del " lobo con pelos de zanahoria" ( Tala, para que me entiendan). Rápidamente, pensó en algo que decir y se le ocurrió una ingeniosa idea.

- Lo siento se ha confundido de teléfono – dijo con voz de pito y colgó.

Se quedó un rato mirando el "objeto estridente que no hace más que sacarme de los nervios", que es como lo llamaba, y como no sonaba se dispuso a dormir.

Ya estaba dormitando cuando, para su desgracia, el dichoso objeto volvió a sonar.

- Demonios – murmuró

Descolgó el teléfono sin despegar la cara de la almohada.

- ¿ Diga?

- " ¿ Kai?SoyTala…"

- Hmpf

Colgó de nuevo. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y volvió a intentar dormirse.

El teléfono volvió a sonar al cabo de unos segundos. El pobre Kai estaba ya que se tiraba de los pelos. Descolgó el teléfono.

- ¿ Qué diablos quieres? – bramó

- " Jejejeje"

- ...

- " ¿ Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"

Kai miró el objeto en su mano con una mirada fulminante.

- Querido Tala Ivanov, a ver si se te mete de una vez en la cabeza. NO – SE – LLAMA – A – ESTAS- HORAS- A -UNA –CASA.

Se dispuso a colgar, pero levantó de nuevo el auricular

- Y mi cumpleaños fue hace seis meses

Y esta vez colgó dispuesto a lanzar el objetillo de marras por la ventana si sonaba de nuevo. Lo que el pobre no sabía era que el dichoso Tala de marras correría la voz de su cumpleaños, ya que al cabo de unos minutos todos los antiguos compañeros de la abadía lo llamaron para felicitarle atrasadamente y durante 3 horas, el único ejercicio que hizo el pobre Kai fue estiramientos de brazos y calentamientos de dedos. ( Ya me dirán ustedes, " Descolgar-colgar" durante 3 horas...)

Luego hubo 2 horitas de descanso que el pobre Kai pasó mirando el teléfono con los ojos rojos y abiertos como platos para evitar que se le cerraran.

Pero, el teléfono no sonó delante de sus narices. Fue su móvil el que sonó desde algún lugar lejano dentro del dojo Kinomiya. Kai bufó y se levantó. Se dirigió al salón. No estaba ahí. Gruñó. Dio varias vueltas y lo encontró finalmente en la mesa de la cocina. Seguía sonando y lo cogió pesaroso. Vio que era Wyatt y contestó sin pensárselo dos veces.

- ¿ Wyatt?

- "¿ Kai?"

- ¿ Qué quieres? – dijo adormilado

- "Sólo te llamaba para que supieras que me llevan a América"

Kai se sentó en la silla delante de la mesa.

- ¿ América?

- "Sí, para terminar de recuperarme."

- ...

- "Siento haberte llamado tan tarde, pero es que mi avión sale en dos horas."

- No pasa nada...

- "¿ Kai¿ Estas bien?"

- No he dormido nada...

- " Se nota. Tienes voz de zombie"

Kai esbozó una sonrisa. Wyatt como siempre, lleno de humor

- Me gustaría ir a despedirme de ti al aeropuerto

- "Va, Kai. Déjalo. Descansa Kai"

- ¿ No te importa?

- " No. Hazme caso. Descansa un poco"

- Sí...

- " Por cierto Kai, se me olvidó. Felicidades, atrasadas... Pero felicidades"

- Gracias, Wyatt

- " De nada. Bueno, te estoy quitando horas de sueño. Buenas noches"

- Espera.

- "¿ Qué?"

- Lo de siempre

- " Llamada perdida en cuanto llegue y siempre que salga y cartas y postales"

- Eso es.

- " Buenas noches"

- Buenas noches y buen viaje

Wyatt colgó el teléfono. Kai sonrió. Estuvo sentado un buen rato, hasta que del puro cansancio se dejó vencer por el sueño ahí mismo. Su mano dejó resbalar el móvil, que cayó sobre la mesa con un fuerte ruido. Por su peso, el cuerpo cayó hacia delante y su cabeza golpeó contra la mesa. El golpe lo dejó K.O.

A la mañana siguiente, Ray , que se había levantado a hacer el desayuno, se encontró con Kai, profundamente dormido en la cocina. Lo zarandeó para despertarlo.

- Kai, despierta

El ruso abrió de golpe los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada dorada de Ray. Se echó para atrás con tanta fuerza, que la silla volcó con el encima.

- ¡ Kai!

- ¿ Qué?

- ¿ Qué haces¿ Estás bien?

- Hmpf

Un ruido cortó su conversación. Kai puso cara de pánico.

- ¡ No!

Ray lo miraba incrédulo

- Kai...

- ¡ Apaga eso!

- Kai...

- ¡ Quítalo!

- ¡ Kai!

- ¡ QUÉ!

Ray suspiró.

- Es un teléfono.

Kai lo miró fríamente. Ray se llevó una mano a la cara.

- Vale, ya contesto...

Ray fue a contestar la llamada, dejando a Kai tirándose de los pelos en la cocina.

- ¿ Diga?

- " ¿ Ray?"

- ¡ Ah! Hola, señor D.

- "¿ Cómo es que habéis tardado en contestar?"

- Ehm...Bueno, es que Kai... está...

- "¿ Enfermó?"

- Ehm... Sí, más o menos

- " Entonces mejor. Había pensado mandaros de vacaciones a España"

- ¿ A España?

- "Sí. Es un bonito país. Os encantará"

- ¡ Oh! Está bien

- "Partiréis en 6 horas. Y con Kai"

- Euh... Señor D., Kai no soporta volar en avión

- " Mandaré a unos anestesistas"

Ray escuchó lo último con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

- No hace falta. Kai ya está bien. ¿ verdad, Kai?

- Ring-ring...

- ¿ Lo ve? Ya está bien, ejejeje... ¡ _Kai disimula un poco!_

- "Bien. Entonces nos vemos. Bye"

- Bye

Ray colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Kai¿ qué haces?

Ray lo miró con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Kai había sacado toda la tila que había en un cuenco. El resultado era una bebida de un color bastante nauseabundo.

- Tilas...

- ¿ Kai?

- Tilas...

- ¿ Kai?

- Tilas...

- ¿ Kai?

- Teléfonos... Ring-ring...Tilas...

- ¿ Kai? Me estás asustando

- Ring-ring...

Kai tomó el vaso en el que estaba la bebida. Lo levantó hacia arriba como para hacer un brindis y se dispuso a beber el contenido.

- ¡ Kai! Ni se te ocurra beberte eso

Pero el chico ruso ya se había bebido todo de un trago como acostumbran en su país. Dejó el vaso en la mesa. Parpadeó varias veces, para ajustar su vista desenfocada y borrosa.

- ¡ KAI¿ Estás bien? – gritó Ray, asustado ( Y es normal ya que tomarse muchos tranquilizantes, como la tila puede llevar a la inconsciencia)- ¿ Kai? Di algo, por favor.

El mundo del chico ruso se volvió negro y cayó de lado contra Ray, quien lo sujetó fuertemente. El chino suspiró y llevó a su amigo al sofá de la sala donde lo acomodó. Trajo un vaso lleno de agua para Kai. Pasó una mano por debajo de la cabeza de Kai y la levantó un poco.

- Kai, bebe un poco, por favor – le dijo acercándole el vaso a los labios.

Kai dio pequeños sorbitos, hasta que se terminó el agua. Ray suspiró y miró a su compañero.

-Kai¿ qué ha pasado?

- Los teléfonos... me han vuelto loco... Tala.

Ray vio en Kai desesperación y miedo. Pasó una mano por su frente y la apartó en seguida. Tenía fiebre, no muy alta, pero fiebre al fin y al cabo.

- Ssshhh. Kai¿ qué pasó? - le preguntó, tomándole una mano-. Respira hondo y cuéntamelo.

Kai suspiró. Le contó a Ray exactamente todo lo que había pasado y como había ocurrido. Tras su narración, Kai cayó profundamente dormido, dejando a Ray menos preocupado que antes. Subió al cuarto y regresó con una manta, con la que arropó a su capitán.

- ¡ A DESAYUNAR!- se oyó a cierto moreno gritar.

Ray se volvió hacia donde venía el grito. Vio a Tyson todo feliz ( por el desayuno, no por otra cosa) y al resto de sus compañeros.

- No grites – susurró Ray

- ¿ Por qué? – susrró Tyson

Ray le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que mirara al sofá. Todos miraron hacia allí y vieron a su capitán profundamente dormido.

- Kai no ha dormido en toda la noche, así que dejemos que descanse cuatro horas al menos.

Tyson asintió. Miró a Ray con cara de perrito abandonado.

- ¿ Y el desayuno?

- Tyson

De repente, y para desgracia del bello durmiente, el teléfono sonó inundando el dojo con ese sonido estresante ( no me digan que no). Ray, viendo que Kai empezaba a moverse, le tapó los oídos.

- Coged el maldito teléfono – suplicó Ray.

Tyson cogió el teléfono y salió de la habitación. Ray suspiró y dejó libres los oídos de Kai.

- Ray...

Ray bajó la mirada hacia Kai y le vio abrir los ojos.

- Kai¿ estás mejor?

Kai asintió y suspiró.

- Lo siento...

- ¿ Eh¿ Por qué te disculpas?

No recibió respuesta, pero viendo que Kai había cerrado los ojos de nuevo, sonrió. Tyson apareció de nuevo.

- Era el señor D., que vayamos ahora a coger el avión.

- ¿ Avión?

- ¡ Oh, viejo!

- ¿ A quien llamas viejo?

- Creí que estabas enfermo...

- No lo estoy

- Lo que pasa es que te da vergüenza admitirlo

- No es verdad

- Sí lo es

- No

- Sí

- No

- Sí

- Cabezota

- Idiota

- Zopenco

- Amargado

- ¬¬

- ¬¬

- ¬¬

- ¬¬

- ¬¬

- ¬¬

- ¬¬

- ¬¬

Kai se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gimió.

- Ya vale, chicos. Tyson debes darte cuenta de que Kai no está bien...

- Vale...

- Y tú Kai, cuidarte más.

- Hn

Ray sonrió. Por fin había algo de paz. Ayudó a Kai a levantarse y se fueron a preparar las maletas. Media hora después un autobús los esperaba en la entrada del dojo. Ray se guardó la medicina de Kai en el pantalón ( es que Kai odia viajar y como se suele marear, pues esta medicina lo hace dormir), quien puso el grito en el cielo al ver que no la encontraba. Así que, literalmente tuvieron que arrastrar a Kai hasta el autobús. Kai se sentó tembloroso y Ray se sentó a su lado. Kai cerró los ojos. Ray se sintió culpable por haberle quitado la medicina.

Llegaron al aeropuerto tarde, ya que tuvieron que hacer parada en una tienda de golosinas ( adivinen por qué ¬¬).

Fueron corriendo a su puerta de embarque. Kai entró con cara como de "hay madre" y medio llorando. Embarcaron juntos y con prisas. En el avión se sentaron en parejas de la siguiente forma:

Tyson – Hillary

Max – Kenny

Kai – Ray

El pobre de Kai en la ventana, no hacía más que aferrarse al mango. Sintió un pinchazo en su brazo derecho y su vista se nubló.

- ¿ Qué...?

Perdió el control de su cuerpo, haciéndose éste más pesado, mientras que su mente se desvanecía en la oscuridad.

- Ray... – alcanzó a decir antes de desvanecerse en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Cayó suavemente en brazos de Ray, quién lo miró apenado por su acción. Ray suspiró y acomodó a Kai en su asiento. Apoyó la cabeza de Kai en su hombro. Miró al resto que había estado mirándolos expectantes.

- Lo hice... – dijo con un poco de preocupación

- Bien – dijo Tyson

- Así dormirá un poco – dijo Hillary

- Sí , pero chicos no habéis visto cómo ha reaccionado a eso. Kenny¿ estás seguro de que eso era antimareo?

- Al menos es lo que me dijeron.

El avión despegó con dirección a España. Fue un trayecto tranquilo y los chicos disfrutaron del vuelo. Hubo un momento en que Kai gimió y murmuró en sueños. Todos lo miraron con miedo de que despertara, pero se tranquilizaron al ver que Kai seguía durmiendo. Lo habían intentado despertar para alimentarlo, pero ese intento hizo que la fiebre de Kai aumentara considerablemente.

- ¿ Kenny¿ Estás seguro de que eso era medicina? – le preguntó Ray al chico del laptop.

Un gemido los sobresaltó y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Kai.

- Está despertando – dijo Kenny horrorizado.

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron lentamente. Los volvió a cerrar y gimió.

- ¿ Dónde... estoy? – preguntó con un hilillo de voz cansada.

- Estás con nosotros rumbo a España en un avión

Los ojos de Kai no relampaguearon con odio ni enfado, si no con terror

- ¿ En un avión?

- Kai, tranquilízate – le dijo Ray

Kai sacudió la cabeza y gruñó.

- No hagas eso, Kai

Kai miró a Ray y suspiró.

- Necesito ir al baño...

Kai se desabrochó el cinturón y salió al pasillo. Se fue corriendo al baño. Al cabo de unos minutos, regresó con la cara verde.

- ¡ Kai!

Ray lo cogió antes de que cayera al suelo. De repente, algunos teléfonos móviles comenzaron a sonar. Ray apretó a su capitán intentando que Kai no los oyera. Cuando la calma volvió, Ray levantó a Kai del suelo y este se dejó caer en su asiento durmiéndose al instante. Los otros suspiraron y rezaron para que no volviera a despertarse.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Kai : Teléfonos...ring-ring...tilas

Ray : u.u

Kai Angel : u.u

Max ¡ Mira, Ray! Tengo móvil nuevo- ¡ Ring-Ring!- Oh! Es mamá...

Kai : Tilas..tilas...tilas...tilas...

Ray : Genial...

¡ Ring-ring!

Kai Angel : O.O

Ray : u.u

Señor D. : Perdón es que me llamaban n.nUu

Kai: tilas, más tilas...

Kai Angel : dejen reviews please! o cualquier cosa...

Kai : Tilas... más tila... mucha más tila...

Kai Angel : ... menos tila, gracias


	2. En el avión

Kai Angel : Aquí está el segundo capi!

¡ Ring ring!

Kai Angel : Genial ¬¬... Diga?

Bryan : Hola, soy yo n.n

Kai Angel ¿ Qué quieres?

Bryan : Hablar con Kai.

Kai Angel ¿ Para qué?

Bryan : Para felicitarle

Kai Angel : ¬¬U

¡ CRASH!

Kai Angel : O.O

Bryan ¿ Qué fue eso?

Ray ¡ Ayudadme¡ Que Kai se tira por la ventana!

Bryan : Eso hay que verlo n.n

Kai Angel : u.uU

**Dedicado especialmente a Ginny "Flor del cerezo" y a Alexa Hiwatari **( ya verás quien aparece! XD)

* * *

**2. En el avión**

El avión estaba silencioso. La mayoría de los pasajeros estaban dormidos, incluido cierto moreno de gorra cuyos ronquidos eran como los de un elefante afónico.

- " Señores pasajeros, les recordamos que debido a ciertas turbulencias es necesario que se abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad. Gracias."

Ray suspiró y miró a Kai, quien se había despertado y que por no mirar por la ventana se había girado sobre su costado mirando a Ray. Kai no suspiró, bufó. Ray se rió.

- ¿ Qué te hace tanta gracia?

- Tu forma de evitar mirar por la ventana...

- Así, estoy más cómodo – dijo Kai , bostezando

- Ya. Bueno, a mí me parece que hay una buena vista, ya que está despejado.

- Sí, claro. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estamos a nosécuantos km por encima de tierra firme, me dan unas ganas de mirar que no veas.

- Vamos, no creo que nos pasara nada.

- Si estuviera cubierto de nubes, me atrevería a mirar de reojo.

Ray rió con ganas ante las ocurrencias de su capitán.

- Kai, no va a pasar nada por que mires por la ventana. Ni siquiera un accidente.

Ray se quedó callado al ver que el semblante de Kai, cambiaba a una expresión desoladora.

- ¿ Kai?

Kai no contestó. Parecía estar en otro mundo. Pasó una mano por delante de los ojos de su compañero.

- Tierra llamando a cohete en órbita lunar, aquí la Nasa a Kai Hiwatari, conteste por favor.

Kai pestañeó y miró a Ray.

- ¿ Eh?

- Kai, estabas en un mundo perdido por allá donde sea

- Ah...

- ¿ Dije algo malo? Cuando dije lo del accidente.

Kai sacudió la cabeza.

- No, sólo es que me acuerdo de ellos...

- ¿ De quiénes?

- De ellos...

- ¿ Y quiénes son ellos?

Ray lo miró a los ojos. Los ojos rubíes ya no tenían frialdad, si no una tristeza bien escondida.

- ¿ Eran tus padres, Kai?

- ¿ Kai?

Kai asintió con la cabeza. Ray se sintió idiota.

- Lo siento...

- No tienes por qué.

Kai dejó que una ligera sonrisa cruzara por su rostro. Ray le sonrió también.

- Pero¿ sabes? Sigo pensando que deberías mirar por la ventana

- Hn

- O al menos, dormir un poco.

- ¿ Pretendes que duerma con esos ronquidos?

- Sí, es un largo viaje Kai. Todavía nos quedan 5 horas de vuelo y tú no estás bien.

Justo en ese momento y para desgracia del pobre Kai, sonó un móvil. Y con lo largo que era el maldito avión, el móvil sonó justo detrás del asiento en el que se encontraban.

- ¡ Argh!

- Kai tápate los oídos. Y usted coja ya ese maldito móvil.

- De maldito, nada.

Ray y Kai parpadearon perplejos al oír esa voz, que según ellos les sonaba muchísimo. Los dos miraron por encima de su asiento y vieron a ciertas personas que no pensaban encontrar ahí : Bryan y Tala.

- Hola – saludó el pelirrojo.

Kai por la impresión se desmayó y cayó sobre Ray.

- ¡ Kai! – exclamó Ray, sujetando al inconsciente Kai. Lo sentó en su asiento y empezó a abanicarle.

- ¿ Qué le pasa a Kai? – preguntó extrañado Bryan

- Bueno, anda últimamente muy estresado...

- ¡ Ah! Claro, el teléfono – dijo, sonriendo picaronamente.

Un gemido les indicó que Kai ya había abandonado la oscuridad. Ray pidió un vaso de agua para Kai, quien lo bebió tranquilamente.

- Kai, creo que necesitarías descansar...

Kai miró a Ray y asintió. Entregó el vaso vacío a Ray y se dejo vencer por el sueño.

Los otros tres lo miraban algo preocupados. Ray se volvió hacia ellos.

- Tengo que preguntaros algo.

Bryan y Tala se miraron y luego dirigieron su mirada hacia Ray.

- Pregunta lo que quieras.

- Es sobre Kai

- Lo sabía – murmuró Tala - ¿ Qué quieres saber?

- ¿ Qué es Kai para vosotros?

Los dos se miraron. Tala decidió hablar.

- Él es nuestro amigo

- Siempre nos contaba cosas.

- Él era el pequeño del grupo y en la abadía siempre cuidábamos de él, pero la mayoría de las veces Boris se adelantaba y no lo volvíamos a ver hasta el día siguiente. Pero, él nunca nos guardó rencor. Siempre estaba ahí con esa sonrisa cálida para nosotros hasta que... – Tala se travó

- ¿ Hasta qué?

- Hasta que Boris hizo un experimento con él y le provocó una amnesia irreparable. Kai te ha dicho antes que echaba de menos a sus padres¿ verdad?

- Sí...

- Pues, fuimos nosotros los que le dijimos k ellos habían muerto

Ray miró a su capitán.

- Eran buenas personas y Kai no tenía el derecho a perderlos y menos de una forma tan sangrienta.

Ray dejó vagar su mente, hasta que llegó a una simple conclusión

- ¿ Boris?

- Eso es. Cambiando de tema¿ qué hacéis en un avión?

- Íbamos a divertirnos un poco n.n

- ¿ A divertiros? O.O - preguntó el pelirrojo con una gota sobre su cabeza

- Sí nOn

Tala y Bryan se miraron. Un gemido les indicó que Kai había despertado. Kai parpadeó varias veces y luego, para su horror giró su cabeza hacia la ventana. Pegó un gritó y se ladeó hacia Ray, medio llorando.

- ¿ Lo ves, Kai? No es malo mirar por la ventana

- T.T

Hubo unos segundos de silencio tras los cuales los cuatro suspiraron.

- ¿ Alguien cuenta algo? - preguntó Bryan

Silencio. Ni una mosca.

- Me aburro – dijo Tala

Silencio espectral : infinito – moscardones : 0

- Bien, ehm... ¿ jugamos a algo?- propuso Ray

- ¬¬ - Bryan

- ¬¬ - Tala

- ¬¬U – Kai

- n.n – Max -por mí vale

Los cuatro saltaron del susto y miraron al rubio con una gota de sudor sobre sus cabezas.

- ¿ Max?

- ¡ Juguemos al tren chucuchú!

- O.O – mirada de Bryan

- O.O – mirada de Tala

- n.nUu – mirada de Ray _Yo no lo conozco..._

- ¬¬Uu – mirada de Kai

Hubo un pequeño pero incómodo silencio que fue roto por Tyson.

- ¡ Hey¡ Tala y Bryan!

- Ho... - comenzó el pelirrojo

No pudo terminar la frase pues Tyson se lanzó literalmente contra él. Sólo que fue tan idiota que no alcanzó a Tala y cayó encima del pobre Kai. El pobre ruso se quedó sin aire.

- ¡ Tyson, levántate! - le mandó Ray

- ...la

Kai respiró profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno. Los otros lo miraron asustados. Kai los vió.

- ¿ A qué vienen esas caras?

- Kai¿ estás bien?

Kai levantó una mano, aún jadeando.

- Estoy bien...

- ¡ Genial! Juguemos al tú la llevas – propuso Max

- O.O – mirada de Tala

- O.O – mirada de Bryan

- O-O – mirada de Kenny

- ¬¬U – mirada de Kai – Yo paso.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir. Y entonces para su desgracia, el anteriormente silencioso avión se convirtió en un gallinero y entre las voces Kai distinguió el sonido de por lo menos 15 móviles lo cual le puso de unos nervios poco predecibles.

Kai suspiró.

- Va a ser un laaaaargo viaje...

Kai cerró los ojos y vació su mente. Poco a poco los gritos se fueron apagando y Kai se dejó llevar por un sueño profundo.

* * *

Kai Angel ¿ Qué les pareció? 

¡ Ring ring!

Kai Angel : ¬¬...¿ Diga?

Bryan : Hola,soyBry...

¡ Cling! ( Ruido al colgar el teléfono)

¡ Ring ring!

Kai Angel : Argh! Ya valeeee!

Kai : Teléfonos... ring ring... tila...

Ray : Desconectemos los malditos teléfonos

ET : ET... Mi caaaaaaasaaaaaa...

Kai Angel ¿ qué pinta este aquí? ¬¬U

Ray : No sé

Kai : rinring...tilas...teléfonos...ringring

ET : Mi caaaaaassssaaaaa...

Kai : Agh! X . X

Kai Angel : Ehm...Dejen reviews!

Ray : Y nada de tilas...

ET : ET... mi caaaasssaaaaa...

Kai Angel : Y a esta cosa que se la lleven


	3. Alexia Hiwatari

Kai Angel : Al fín volví!

Kai : Menos mal. Yo no aguantaba más el avión

Ray : Pues a mí me encanta volar...

Kai : Pues mira qué bien.

Kai Angel : No empecéis

Tala : Ah! Mira qué monos, parecen niños

Bryan : Sí

¡ Ring ring!

Kai : Argh! X . X

Kai Angel : Idiota…

Ray : u.u

**Agradecimientos : Ginny "flor de cerezo", Alexia Hiwatari, Marian-14, Itzumi-chan, Sky D, Hillary y todos aquellos lectores y reviewers. Arigato! Eskerrik asko! Thank you! Gracias!**

* * *

- " Señores pasajeros. Hemos comenzado el descenso al aeropuerto de Madrid. Les rogamos se mantengan en sus sitios y con los cinturones abrochados. Gracias"

Tras horas de vuelo, el avión aterrizaba por fín en suelo español. Fue un aterrizaje más o menos silencioso, pero al menos sin móviles sonando, lo que fue un respiro para Kai.

Bajaron del avión y fueron a recoger sus maletas. Tras ello se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto, donde habían quedado con el señor Dickenson, no sin antes pararse en una tienda de golosinas, que fue atracada por un par de furias hambrientas ( KA : Max y Tyson, por supesto. Ty : Hey!)

Llegaron a la salida. No había rastro alguno del señor D.; sin embargo, había una chica de largo pelo castaño liso y ojos azules, que los miraba atentamente.

- ¡ Bry, Bry! – saludó ésta al ruso

La chica se acercó al grupo corriendo y para sorpresa de todos pasó de largo de ellos hasta plantarse delante de Kai.

- ¡ Uah! – exclamó lanzándose al cuello de éste, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio.

- Suéltame

Los dos cayeron al suelo, la chica encima del pobre ruso. Se quedaron mirando un rato y los dos se sonrojaron.

- Hey, tortolitos – llamó Bryan

No se levantaron del suelo.

- Etto... ¡ Hola!

- Hn

- Hola

- Hn

- Hola

- Hn

- Hola?

- Hmpf

- Jo... Nia, da igual!

- ¿ Cómo que da igual?

- Síii

- ¿ Ein?

La miraron extrañados ante esa muestra de alegría, y Kai la miró con una mezcla de nerviosismo y enfado.

- ¡ Qué bien¡ Qué bien! – exclamó viendo estrellitas de felicidad

Todos la miraron con unas gotitas de sudor en la cabeza.

- ¿ Qué bien qué? – preguntó Tyson

- Que estoy encima de Kai, nOn – apuntó-. Es el colmo de la felicidad

El resto cayó al suelo al estilo anime.

- Bájate – ordenó Kai

- No

- Hazlo

- Nope

- ¡ Que lo hagas!

- ¡ Que no!

- ¬¬

- n.n

- ¬¬U _Esto sólo me pasa a mí_

- Es que no hay forma de bajar más debajo de lo que estamos. Necesitaríamos de palas y excavadoras – dijo toda sonriente

Todos la miraron con una gota enorme de sudor

- No, si encima es lista – comentó Tyson

Esta vez todos le dirigieron la mirada al idiota de Tyson

- ¬¬ - mirada de Ray

- ¬¬ - mirada de Hillary

- ¬¬ - mirada de Kenny

- OO – mirada de Max

- u.u – mirada de Tala

- u.u – mirada de Bryan

- ¬¬Uu – mirada de Kai

- ¿ Qué me miráis así?

Las caras de los demás eran todo un poema así que se calló y miró a otro lado.

- Levántate – le dijo Kai a la chica fulminándola con la mirada

- Valeeee – dijo sonriente ésta-. Eso es otra cosa

La chica se levantó y se apartó, para dejar que Kai se levantara.

- Por cierto, no me presenté – comentó sonriente-. Soy Alexia Hiwatari

- ¡ Cómo que Hiwatari ? – bramó Kai -. Yo no tengo hermanos ni primos ni nada.

- Bueno, Kai. Tienes a la uva pasa – dijo Tyson, ganándose una mirada mortal de Kai – Me callo...

- Es que lo adopté... – dijo Alexia, sonriendo

- ¿ Ein?

- Sí, mira. Está en todo los documentos. Ahora soy Alexia Hiwatari. ¡Yai!

Sacó todo tipo de documentos y se los enseño a todos.

- Hmpf

- Así que podríamos ser hermanos, o primos, o esposos, o...

- Cállate

- ¿ Perdón?

- Hn

- ... o tíos, o abuelos...bueno, eso no...o...

Kai se alejó todo lo que pudo de Alexia y se dirigió al resto del grupo, que lo sonreían picaronamente.

- ¿ Qué me miráis así?

- Anda, viejo que no te enteras...

- ¿ A quien llamas viejo, Tyson Granger?

- A nadie más que al que tengo delante y que no se da cuenta de que esa chica está enamorada de él

Se ganó una mirada más que mortal de Kai y se calló.

- Bueno, el señor D. dijo que nos esperaba aquí – comentó Ray

Todos asintieron y miraron al rededor. Al cabo de varios minutos, estaban cansados de estar de pie y se sentaron en el suelo. Alexia se sentó al lado de Kai, que se alejó de ella sin mirarla.

Hubo un laaaargo silencio. Todos se miraban sin saber de qué hablar. Y entonces, tras unas cuantas de respiro para Kai, y para desgracia de él, sonó un móvil. De por sí la musiquilla estridente lo sacó ya de sus casillas y el notar que nadie contestaba, lo que se le ocurrió fue irse directo a la carretera y dejar que lo atropeyaran. ( K : al menos ya no sufriría de eso ni ella), a pesar del impedimento de Ray. Y de hecho lo atropeyaron pero no tuvo golpes fuertes : Una torcedura de tobillo y un golpe con la cabeza contra la acera que lo dejó inmediatamente en la inconsciencia.

Para entonces, Alexia ya había contestado al teléfono, cuando Ray entró con Kai en brazos.

- Se ha dejado atropeyar – dijo Ray algo pesaroso

- Bueno, mirad el lado bueno. Así el señor amargado...

- Calla, Tyson – lo cortó Max - . ¿ Se pondrá bien¿ No deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia?

- Tal vez, pero supongo que estará bien. Sólo ha sido un golpe desafortunado...

Miraron a Alexia, que estaba apenada por Kai.

- Era el señor D.-contestó a sus miradas-. Que venía hacia aquí ahora

- Llama al señor D. y pide una ambulancia – le dijo Ray

La chica asintió y al cabo de unos minutos, el sonido de una ambulancia los avisó de que ya estaban aquí. Los paramédicos se llevaron a Kai y dejaron al resto del grupo algo atontado.

* * *

Kai Angel : Y hasta aquí, el 3º capítulo

Ray : Más te vale... Mira como has dejado a Kai

Kai Angel : Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo : "Sacando a Kai de sus casillas...en el hospital" y manden reviews! Arigato!


	4. Parte I

Kai Angel : Konnichiwa! Ya estoy aquí

Ray : Ya era hora ¬¬

Kai Angel : Ya bueno... Les dejo el fic directamente

**Agradecimientos : **a todos mis lectores y reviewers

**Dedicatoria : **a **Ginny " Flor del cerezo"** y a **Alexa Hiwatari**

* * *

****

**Sacando a Kai de sus casillas... en el hospital. Parte I**

Kai gimió y abrió lentamente los ojos. Veía todo borroso así que cerró los ojos de nuevo y suspiró.

- Hombre, el señor Hiwatari.- exclamó una vocecilla-. ¡ Cuánto tiempo!

Kai abrió los ojos de golpe, pero deseó no haberlo hecho, pues un dolor punzante atravesó de lado a lado su cabeza.

- No hagas eso, te dañarás la vista.

Kai bufó. ¿ Quién se creía esa persona para indicarle loque debía hacer?

- ¿ Quién eres tú?

- ¿ No te acuerdas? Te dije mi nombre cuando llegaste al hospital, pero luego caíste en la inconsciencia.

- No, no lo recuerdo – dijo Kai, entrabriendo los ojos.

La chica suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

- Me lo temí, pero ¿ cómo te sientes?

- . . .

- ¿ Me vas a contestar? Sólo trato de hacer un amigo...

Kai la miró. Había conseguido abrir los ojos y veía más o menos bien, aún algo borroso. La chica tenía la piel aperlada y el cabello ondulado largo de color castaño oscuro. La mirada color café de la muchacha se cruzó con la rubí del ruso.

- Cansado pero bien..

- Yokatta – dijo la chica sonriente.

Se quedaron mirando un rato, sin saber qué decir y luego cortaron algo sonrojados.

- Etto...

- Soy Kai Hiwatari

- Ehm... yo me llamo Ginny

- ¿ Ginny?

- Sí

- Así sin más...

- Yo no tengo apellido...Lo perdí hace tiempo...

Kai la miró algo apenado.

- ¿ Y qué haces aquí?

- Bueno... me encontraron en la calle en mal estado y me trajeron aquí... ¿ y tú?

- A mí no me encontraron – dijo Kai sonriendo-. A mí ya me dejaron mal desde antes de venir aquí

La chica rió. Era una risa contagiosa, y Kai terminó uniéndose a ella. SE tranquilizaron un poco y respiraron tranquilamente.

- Dime¿ quién es la enfermera aquí?

- Alexa Hiwatari

- ¿ Qué? - saltó Kai cayéndose de la cama.

- ¿ La conoces?

- Es amiga de Bryan

- ¿ Sabes? Me caes bien...¿ Podemos ser amigos, por favor? Yo siempre quise uno...

- Hai

Un pitido recorrió varias veces la habitación.

- ¡ Arg! Nooo – gritó el ruso, antes de desmayarse

- ¡ Kai!

Ginny se puso a zarandear al chico inconsciente y como no reaccionaba, se asustó y se sintió a punto de llorar.

- Por favor...¡ Alguien¡ Enfermera!

* * *

El resto de los Bladebreackers oyeron el grito de la muchacha y corrieron hacia allí a pesar de que Alexa intentara evitarlo.

Llegaron a la habitación en la que estaba Kai y Ginny y se encontraron con la muchacha con ojos llorosos. Ray intentó calmarla.

- Estábamos hablando...tranquilamente hasta que... se oyó un pitido... y Kai se desmayó... Intenté despertarlo...pero no lo conseguí...lo siento mucho... lo siento – dijo entre sollozos.

- Tranquila – dijo Ray -. Kai estará bien

Ella se encontró con una mirada dorada y compasiva, que le confortaba. Asintió con la cabeza gacha y dejó de sollozar.

- Además Kai siempre suele montar numeritos – dijo Tala, sonriendo maliciosamente

- ¿ Que yo hago qué?-bramó Kai, que se había despertado ya.

- Montar numeritos

A Kai se le crisparon los puños.

- Te lo estás ganando, lobo con pelos de zanahoria

- Ah, sí?

Kai saltó de la cama y se puso a perseguir a Tala, por el pasillo. Lo acorraló en un pasillo contiguo, pero cuando se acercó y se dispuso a golpearlo, a Kai se le nubló la vista y se colapsó contra Tala.

- Aún no estás bien del todo, pequeño fénix- comentó mientras cogía a su compañero en brazos y lo llevaba de vuelta a la habitación que compartía con Ginny.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la habitación todos lo miraron con caras de preocupación. Tala sonrió, mientras acomodaba a Kai en la cama y lo arropaba con mantas. Alexa miró a todos con detenimiento.

- No os preocupéis, Kai se pondrá bien. Fue un gran golpe contra la acera y eso le pasará factura al menos durante un més.

- Eso es mucho... - dijo Ginny con pena

- El golpe pudo haber sido más fuerte y eso lo habría matado en el acto. No hay huesos rotos, solo una contusión fuerte y... - dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la frente del chico-. Lo que me temía, tiene fiebre... Ehm... Será mejor que le dejéis descansar por hoy. Mañana quizás esté mejor

Todos salieron de la habitación salvo Alexa. Ella miró a Kai, con dulzura y a Ginny, con desprecio.

_Kai será mío, no tuyo_ se dijo para sí Alexa

Salió del cuarto dejando a Ginny en compañía del inconsciente ruso.

* * *

Kai Angel : Aquí termuna la primera parte de "Sacando a Kai de sus casillas...en el hospital"

Kai : X.X

Ray : u.u, pobre Kai

Tala : Reviews please!


	5. Parte II

Kai Angel : Konnichiwa! Ya estoy aquí – saltando de alegría-

Público : Ya era hora – aplausos-

Kai Angel : ¬¬X ¿ alguna pega?

Público : ...

Kai Angel : Bien, aquí les dejo el capi y siento la tardanza! gommen. Intentaré actualizar más rápido.

* * *

Agradecimientos : a todos mis lectores

Dedicatoria : a **Ginny " Flor de Cerezo"** y a **Alexa Hiwatari**

* * *

**5. Sacando a Kai de sus casillas... en el hospital. Parte 2**

En las dos horas que llevaba Kai despierto, ya estaba de un humor de perros.

Para empezar "bien" la mañana, tuvo que soportar las gracias del idiota de Tyson.

Flashback

- Jajajaj. Y entonces le digo : " Tienes que coger la bata" Y él me preguntó : "¿ Para qué?" y yo le contesto : " Porque te vas a manchar"- dijo Tyson, partiéndose de risa

Kai le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, reservada única y exclusivamente para él.

- ¿ No lo pillaste?

- No, obviamente

- Oh, vamos! Pero si es buenísimo

- Jaja me muero de la gracia. Mira como me río – dijo, el ruso haciendo unas muecas.

End Flashback

Después, tuvo que aguantar hora y media de chapada de una enfermera, lo cual lo sacó ya bastante de sus casillas. Y con el dolor de cabeza que tenía, no le apetecía nada oír una voz de pito que no hacía más que repetir todo lo que decía, una y otra vez.

Flashback 

- Y tienes que tomar estas pastillas, pero no después de comer, ni mientras comes, ni mientras duermes, ni mientras cenas y blablablá... – repetía una y otra vez con su voz de pito.

Kai estaba ya desesperado por desprenderse de esa enfermera. Se llevó una mano a la cara con desesperación y gruñó.

- Oh¿ Te encuentras bien, muchacho?

Kai le dirigió una mirada asesina. No tenía ganas de decirla : " Estoy perfectamente. Usted es la que está mal... de los tornillos!" Se contuvo por el dolor punzante que atravesaba su cabeza y suspiró cansinamente.

- Mire, vaya al grano directamente.

- Bueno, pues...

- Que me tome las pastillas media hora antes de desayunar¿ sí?Es la vigesimotercera vez que me lo dice usted misma en 2horas y ahora déjeme descansar- gruñó envolviéndose en las sábanas.

End Flashback

Luego, tuvo que aguantar a Kenny y a Dizzy, para su desgracia. La simple voz de la latop le dejaba dolor de cabeza, y si encima oía el tecleo, ya era para desesperarse. Kenny le metió un rollo de una hora y media acerca de sus beatbeasts.

Flashback 

- Porque yo creo, que Draciel necesita nosequé y Driger otro tal. Dragón necesita tal cosa Draciel necesita una mejora en no sé qué cosa...

Kai, sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormido. En un principio, había escuchado atentamente, pero se sentía tan exhausto, que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cerraran, cayendo presa del sueño.

End Flashback

El grito que dio Kenny, cuando lo vio dormido lo despertó tan bruscamente, que tuvo que ser sedado. Pudo descansar un rato, y mientras el sedante actuaba y le llevaba a un mundo de sueños, oía a Kenny desesperado, pidiendo perdón.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos era ya muy tarde, sobre las ocho. Miró hacia la puerta de su habitación con desprecio, fulminando con la mirada la puerta y aquellas personas que charlaban a grandes voces. Se hundió en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas.

De repente, se encendió la luz de su cuarto. Kai cerró los ojos molestos por la luz blanquecina. Escuchó atentamente y se dio cuenta de que eran Tala, Bryan y Alexia.

Pensó para sus adentros y poniendo los ojos en blanco _Va a ser una laaaaarga noche._

* * *

Llevaban horas y horas hablando entre ellos. Kai sólo los miraba, intentando mantenerse despierto. No puedo aguantar más y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. Se sentía tan cansado, que se quedó dormido así mismo. Los otros al verlo, lo destaparon lo justo para que pudiera respirar y abandonaron la habitación, dejándolo descansar.

continuará...

* * *

Kai Angel : Ya sé que fue cortito... Pero el siguiente será más largo.

Ray : Menos mal que lo dejaste ahí. A Kai le habría dado un yuyu

Kai Angel : Pues aún le queda mucho, como para que le dé ahora el yuyu...

Kai : Z.Z

Ray : Vayámonos antes de que lo despertemos

Tyson : Pues yo quiero chincharle

Todos : Tyson!

Tyson ¿ Qué?

Kai Angel : En fin, hasta el próximo capi.


End file.
